


In Another Time

by goddess_of_time_and_magic



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Angel!Zak, Angst, Fantasy, First Meeting, Love, M/M, Murder, One Shot, Past Lives, Romance, Sexual Content, Slightly Slow Build, Violence, mythical creatures, selkie!Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddess_of_time_and_magic/pseuds/goddess_of_time_and_magic
Summary: In another time, Zak and Nick knew each other.Happy Holidays everyone!!!





	In Another Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little OOC for NAK, but I wanted to give this idea a try. It starts out with past lives!NAK and continues to present day!NAK. Their names are changed slightly for their past lives, but not too much where you wouldn’t know who was who *wink wink* I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is a special gift for my fellow Nakettes. Happy Holidays!!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/157063067@N06/24281259357/in/dateposted-public/) **** ~~~~

“There’s just somethin' about you I know

Started centuries ago though

You see your kiss is like a lost ghost

Only I would know”

\- _Past Lives_ by Kesha

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

 

 

Zacharias let out a cry of cheer as he rose up into the sky above the gentle sea. Each dark feather on the end of his massive wings ruffled and sighed at the feeling. This was where Zacharias felt the most alive, flying through air currents above a gurgling sea. 

Leveling his wings out, he flew straight, floating some feet above the water, his bright blue eyes falling to the mirrored plane beneath him. The angel took everything in, the sight of his body drifting amongst the clouds, shimmering like some ethereal being. A cold breeze, suddenly, made Zacharias’ head pop up, as he felt like night had blew a warning on him about the time. But, it was far from night. The sun hung high in the sky above him.

That only could mean one thing-- a storm was approaching, from the North. Zacharias had to return home, to his small nest on the side of the cliff some miles behind him. Making a wide arch to his left, he flew back in the direction he came.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

It was some hours later and Zacharias was beginning to grow worried. He prided himself in his navigation abilities, but something was wrong, as he should have been home by now, but all he could see for miles around him was the grey sea, growing angrier and angrier with each passing moment. The cold breezes were coming quicker and that was one thing he did not want to do, be out in a storm. His wings could not handle it and he knew he would drown. 

Glancing behind, Zacharias saw dark clouds forming, the incoming storm would be on top of him in a couple hours. He needed to find shelter, land, anything, as quickly as possible. 

Pumping his wings faster, Zacharias willed his body to push itself to its limits. The cool breezes began to pick up and the sky grew darker and darker. His body grew more tired with each passing second, but he continued on.

Suddenly, like a miracle, Zacharias saw the peak of something taller than the horizon appearing on the horizon to his right. He smiled brightly at the sight of it and shifted course, flying through the harsh cold winds toward the spot, hoping it was land. An hour later, he found he was right, just as he started feeling the sharp cold ping of light rain.

The closer and closer he got to it, the more hope swelled in his chest. Rain started in a light mist as he came in toward land, but Zacharias had no desire to go inland. He much rather find some cave on the side of a cliff, so he drifted toward some of the towering white cliffs that this island held, blue eyes shifting quickly over the sides for a place to stay for the storm. 

There!

Peeking out from the cliffs was a nice size cave, low enough above the crashing waves, but with enough shelter to protect him from the prying eyes of unwanted visitors, hunters, and the elements. Righting himself, Zacharias slowed down his descent as he flew toward the cave, the mist now turning to a steady rain. The water soaked through his feathers in an instant and it took all of his strength not to fall to the ocean beneath him. 

Breathing heavily, Zacharias fell into the cave, his body rolling across his wings as he landed. He groaned. A crash of lightning from outside came soon after. He took a moment to rest before he sat up; looking behind him, Zacharias fluttered his wings. They were drenched, but the natural oils they gave off would dry them in a couple hours. 

With a sigh, he thought, he had made it just in time.

Looking around him, Zacharias studied the cave that was to be his home till the storm rode away, but it was too dark. He could barely see three feet in front of his face and the lightning was not coming quick enough for him to see much else. Hoping there was nothing else in the cave, Zacharias crawled toward one of the walls and leaned up against it, his wings stretched wide behind him to dry.

With a sigh, Zacharias felt the tiredness of his runnings crawl across his mind. He found he was having a difficult time keeping his eyes open. And, soon after, he could no longer control his body’s motions and his eyes fell shut. His body lulled into a deep slumber. Little did he know, but he was being watched.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Nikulás swam through the cold ocean currents, the harsh fingertips of the sea running through his short, grey hair. He shrieked happily, loud sonar noises escaping his muzzle. Doing a small flip in the air, his small body was like a silver bullet through the water. Usually, Nikulás was never this happy, but today was an exception. 

As a creature of both land and sea, he returned to the first every seven years. For one month he was allowed to walk like a human animal, shedding his animal skin. Though his heart belonged to the sea, as he answered its call by entering the water on the last day, his mind belonged to the land. Nikulás loved what the land offered, though he stayed far away from the humans.

Many of his kind had fallen victim to the hunters, becoming trophies for their walls and the coins in their pockets and warm bodies to fill their beds. He knew to stay away from humans. He much rather prefer the animals anyway.

Nikulás could feel the call toward land and he continued his journey toward the island he spent his months at, a small place with no humans. Though that was seven years ago when he was last there, he still hoped there was no humans. Swimming faster through the currents, Nikulás could hardly contain his excitement. Brown eyes glistened in the deep water with complete and utter happiness.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Just as  Nikulás could feel the change in depth, as the ocean floor began to rise to form the island, cold bursts of Northern Sea bristled his skin. A storm was coming, a very angry storm. He was glad to have reached the island before it would hit. Nikulás never liked changing during a storm, as it meant he would have to find shelter. He could not get his skin wet after leaving the sea, or he would lose time for how long he would be allowed to spend as a human on this island. It was times like these that Nikulás hated his curse.

Swimming toward the surface, he readied himself for the most dangerous part of arriving at the island, the transition from sea to land in the shape he was in. As a small seal, fur dotted brown and black and white and grey, his little body could be crushed by the waves if Nikulás was not careful. But, before he could conquer the waves, he would have to find a place for shelter.

Poking his head above the ocean waves, brown eyes scoped the beach of the island, rocky cliffs soaring high above him. Knowing he could never reach the high caves, he drew closer to the clump of caves that littered the space between the waves and the middle of the cliffside. 

There!

Just high enough above the waves, but low enough to avoid the eyes of anyone who came along, Nikulás found the perfect cave. Diving back under the water, he swam to the bottom of the ocean, before turning around and spiraling upwards, body like a silver bullet as it shot through the water. Nikulás shot from the sea, his body flying through the air as he rolled into the cave.

Taking a moment to adjust himself, he could hardly contain his excitement from the perfect landing he made and flipped and flopped around on the cave floor in celebration. Loud, squeaky noises echoing in the cavern. But, it was all short lived, as Nikulás grew tired from his swim and the exhaustion of reaching the cave. So, he focused his attention on making himself comfortable in this cave.

Wobbling across the cave floor, he drew toward the back of the cavern. Finding a pile of rocks, dead leaves and sticks cushing the pointed edges, Nikulás curled up into a ball, head pointed toward the mouth of the cave so he could watch it. As the fur dried for his transformation, Nikulás’ brown eyes began to droop and he fell into deep slumber.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

A loud crashing startled  Nikulás from his sleep, heart racing fast in his small body. Looking up, he watched as a large object fell from the sky, crashing into the cavern floor; the loud vibrations shook the rock. Nikulás stared wide eyed in fear as he watched the thing pause on the floor, water dripping from its limbs.

Suddenly, two large appendages rose from the things back and fell. It was heaving loudly; its breath coming quickly. Then, it began to move, crawling across the floor toward the cavern wall to his right. 

_ What was this thing _ ? Nikulás thought, as he had never seen anything like it before.

Nikulás watched it carefully, the two large appendages seemingly growing larger as they pressed against the wall. His heart was beating so quickly and fear had replaced the blood in his veins. There was no way he could fall asleep now. 

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Zacharias sighed as he opened his eyes to the morning light, but it was still dark out, though his body told him it was the early hours of morning. Rolling his head to the side, hissing at the protests in his shoulder blades, the angel observed the mouth of the cave. Rain was still pounding and lightning flashed brilliantly, illuminating the small cave.

“Shit,” he cursed. Zacharias did not want to stay here any longer than was necessary.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeak of surprise from behind him, toward the back of the cave and he scrambled to stand up. His large body frame blocking the mouth of the cave. Blue eyes searched before him, but Zacharias could barely see anything.

“Hello?”

All was quiet as he slowly moved forward. Zacharias knew he had heard that squeak. A flash of lightning illuminated the cave entirely and his blue eyes zeroed in on the small nest situated in the back of the cave, a dark lump shivered within its grasp. He continued toward it slowly and, as he grew closer, Zacharias saw that it was a small animal.

“Hi, you,” he cooed at it and slowly reached out toward it.

It continued to shiver and seemed to roll further into a ball, whatever it was. Gently, he touched a fingertip to its harsh fur and it yelped loudly, unrolling itself, flopping away. Zacharias jumped back in surprise as he saw four small flappers slap the nest loudly as it tried to scramble away from the angel.

“Shhhh,” Zacharias cooed again, “It’s okay. I’m not going to hurt you. My name is Zacharias. Shhhhh…”

As his blue eyes looked over the small creature, they locked with a pair of deep brown. They were blown wide with fear as they took in the angel creature. Zacharias reached out toward it again, fingers outstretched.

“It’s okay. It’s okay. It’s okay.”

Slowly, he touched the small creature, fingertips weaving in through the rough fur. It continued to shake, but quietly it began to purr and lean into his touch. Zacharias smiled.

“See. I’m not going to harm you.”

It purred more loudly and flopped toward him. The angel laughed at the movement, but it turned into a yawn.

Smiling down at the creature, Zacharias said, “Sorry. Do you mind if I catch some more sleep?”

The creature yipped and leaned further into his touch, as if giving him permission.

“Thank you.”

And Zacharias moved back to his position against the wall of the cave, his damp wings spread out behind him, as they continued to dry off. Sighing, he shut his eyes once again, but the sudden sound of skin slapping against rock made him open them again. Peering back toward the nest, Zacharias observed the creature hopping toward him, but it paused as he looked at it. Then, it yipped loudly, as if asking him a question.

Zacharias smiled, “Want to come here? I’m sure I’m warmer than that nest you’re in.”

It squeaked and continued hopping toward him. Coming to a stop at Zacharias’ upper thigh, the creature curled up into a ball, its fur rough against Zacharias’ naked skin. He continued to smile at it as it nuzzled and, gently, Zacharias laid his hand upon its back. It purred softly beneath his touch in thanks.

The deep purr it resounded lulled Zacharias back to sleep, the rain continuing to pound on the cliff side outside. 

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Zacharias woke up once again, but it was much later. As he opened his eyes, he looked outside. It was still raining, but it was coming down in a heavy mist. He still could not leave and that made Zacharias feel even more miserable. Slowly, his fingers began to weave through  _ thick _ ,  _ soft hair  _ and it did not faze him… At first.

Abruptly, Zacharias felt the shift of something hard against his leg and he moved his gaze down to the thing beside him, thinking he would see the small creature. His hand froze and he cried in terror, jumping up from his spot and falling to the cave floor some feet away.

A male human lay beside the spot next to where Zacharias laid. It was completely naked and curled up into a ball, but with the angels sudden movement, its head shifted upward, peering up at him with large brown eyes. The human had short brown hair and on his chin, there was a sprinkling of the same brown hair, shaped like a goatee. 

“Zacharias.”

It spoke so softly. The angel thought he misheard.

“Zacharias. It’s me.”

“Who…,” he felt his voice die in his throat, “Who are you? How did you get in here? Where-,” anger sparked in his mind, “Did you hurt the creature? I swear I’ll-.”

“Zacharias-.”

“How you do you know my name?”

“Zacharias, please-.”

“Stop saying my name,” he growled so low, his wings tensed behind him.

“It’s me.”

Zacharias stared into those brown eyes… the same  _ exact _ brown eyes that Zacharias remembered looking at in the small creature from the back of the cave. Ancient. Dark. Soft.  _ Loving _ .

He gasped, “You.”

The human nodded, “Yes. My name is Nikulás.”

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

The next few days they spent together, sitting across from one another, looking at one another, talking to one another, knowing each other, waiting for the storm to ride out. The tension eased between them as time wore on. Zacharias found Nikulás to be a kind soul, a loving soul, who desired more than what was around him. Nikulás found Zacharias to be a lonely soul, a dark soul, who desired more than what was around him. 

One night, as the rain began to clear, Zacharias began to doze off. Nikulás saw this and smiled softly as the angel fell asleep from his position a few feet away. He looked so beautiful in the low light of their cave.

            Reaching out, he generally touched the side of the angels face, a soft exhale caressing his palm. Nikulás traced the high cheek bones and the arch of dark brown eyebrows, watching in absolute fascination in the way those eyelashes fluttered on his high cheekbones. He had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Glancing toward the mouth of their cave, he watched as the heavy mist slowed, a heavy fog now dancing across the waves. He clutched his seal skin more tightly in his hand. He did not want the angel to leave, but he knew he could not keep him. Though Nikulás saw Zacharias as just a friend, a concept he had not known in a long time, Nikulás could feel his heart  _ ache  _ at the thought of the angel leaving. 

Could there, possibly, be new feelings forming between them?

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

            Zacharias was the first to wake up, his body feeling warm and comforted. He sighed happily and nuzzled into the equally warm and hard lump beside him…  _ Wait _ … Startled, he sat up straight, blue eyes looking down at what he was laying on. Nikulás lay sound asleep beneath him, his pale and naked chest falling up and down with each breath he took.

He looked so peaceful, laying there, and Zacharias drunk in the image of his only friend. But, there was something different in the way that Nikulás looked and, like a massive bird, Zacharias cocked his head to the side, blue eyes zeroed in on the selkies features. 

Nikulás was nothing like anything Zacharias had ever seen. So calm. So patient. So beautiful. Physically and within his soul. Zacharias had never met someone so young and yet so old, so much like himself. It frightened Zacharias and, when he looked at the selkie now, it frightened Zacharias even more when his heart fluttered, a warm feeling spreading across his body and down to his toes. 

“Nikulás,” he said the creatures name softly, just barely a whisper, and watched his body move slightly before falling back into deep slumber.

Zacharias smiled and lowered himself back down beside Nikulás, hoping to catch some more shut eye before his “pillow” wakes up. He had seen the way Nikulás had been looking at him these past few days, especially last night. He, even, recalled the touches Nikulás gave him when the selkie thought he was asleep. It felt good to have him touch Zacharias and, by all the gods, did he crave that touch again!

Gently, Zacharias placed a kiss to Nikulás’ chest and placed his head on top of it.

“I think I’m falling for you,” he whispers and fades away to the land of dreams.

Little did Zacharias know, but Nikulás was awake and had heard him.

“I think I’m falling for you, too, Zacharias.”

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Nikulás stared at the angel flying through the air, muscles stretched wide and feathers shimmering in the bright afternoon sun. The black feathers a stark contrast to the bright blue sky. Nikulás smiled at the sight, at the way Zacharias bent through the sky, like he was made of the air. It was an image he would never forget, he never wanted to forget.

Suddenly, Zacharias paused mid air, black wings pumping to keep him floating. Nikulás stared up at him, memorizing the way the angels muscles were carved beneath his skin. Highlighted collarbones, detailed chest, a prominent ‘V’ created by hip bones, every inch ingrained into his mind. Nikulás licked his lips at the sight, desire filling his body. 

Slowly, Zacharias lowered himself back down to the beach, warmed by the days spent under the hot sun. Gone were Nikulás’ fears of the angel leaving him. Zacharias had no plans of leaving, at least not to Nikulás’ knowledge. The past four days of sun was proof of that.

“Nikulás,” the angels voice was soft as he spoke the selkie’s name.

He continued staring at Zacharias’ eyes, unblinking, drowning himself in his new feelings for the angel, “Zacharias.”

Slowly, the angel leaned forward, head angled slightly to the right, and he paused just before touching any part of Nikulás. Brown eyes bore into sapphire, searching for that hint of something. Nikulás found himself closing the space between them, as he spotted it, lips pressed softly against Zacharias’. It was a gentle touch, at first, tasting the other. Then, Nikulás felt hands on the back of his head, angling his neck further, and the smooth and hard skin beneath his own hands encouraged him on. He inhaled sharply, breathing in the angel, nipping at lips and flesh softly.

Slipping his tongue out, Nikulás nudged at Zacharias’ bottom lip, asking entrance. The angel moaned as he opened his mouth to Nikulás’ sneaking tongue, meeting halfway with his own. Nikulás groaned as their tongues danced with one another and his hands slipped further up the angel’s chest, weaving through his dark brown hair.

Heart flaring, Nikulás found his soul singing at the kiss. He never wanted it to end.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Days flew by in a mess of touching, soft kisses, and skin against skin. The two creatures could not get enough of one another. Some days they would spend entirely in their cave, flesh against flesh, simply basking in one anothers gentle caresses of the others bodies, discovering the other again and again.  Nikulás had almost every inch of Zacharias’ body memorized by fingertips, lips, and tongue. And those wings! When they wrapped around their bodies as Nikulás moved in and out of Zacharias’ body, he felt like he had ascended into Heaven, drunk from the Fountain of Youth, ate at the table of Valhalla, and found Nirvana. His altar was the angel’s body and he would worship at it for all eternity. 

“ Nikulás,” the angel whispered against his lips, fingertips clutching the selkie’s hips as they pumped into Zacharias. Bruises were forming there, but he did not care. He saw them as love marks, as a physical devotion of their love. 

Returning the favor, Nikulás gasped, “Zacharias,” and trailed kisses down his neck. There, at the juncture of his strong shoulders and neck, the selkie left his devotion.

“Nikulás,” the angel moaned loudly as his hips bucked forward, spilling his seed onto their skin.

The selkie followed after, hips snapped against Zacharias, mouth never leaving his mark on the angels neck, and spilled his own seed deep into Zacharias. Nikulás released his hold and gently kissed the bite mark before trailing back up to the angels mouth; moaning loudly, Nikulás thought about how perfect life was now, but he forgot about the fact that he would have to return to the sea soon.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Nikulás was sad, as he clutched his seal skin in his hand, the fur rough beneath his touch. He never hated the call to the sea so much in his life as he did in this moment. Zacharias’ hands fell on top of his and Nikulás looked up at his angelic lover, brown eyes watering.

“I understand, Nikulás,” he spoke softly.

“I feel so torn,” he replied, “Half of my heart wants the sea, while the other half belongs to you.”

“I know,” Zacharias lowered his head, “But, I am always with you.”

Nikulás smiled softly as he remembered their promise, “Even in another time.”

“Till the stars go out,” and Zacharias kissed him, sealing their promise once more.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

It was time. A whole month did not seem long enough and Zacharias felt his heart breaking as he walked along the stony beach, hand clutching  Nikulás’ tightly. He caressed the tops of the selkies knuckles, his mind remembering the last four weeks and what Nikulás felt like beside him, soft, warm, and alive.

“Will you remember me?”

“Yes.”

“Will it hurt… transforming?”

“Not anymore.”

“Will you return here again?”

“Always.”

Zacharias sighed as they paused on the beach and turned to look at each other. Raising his hand up, he caressed the side of Nikulás’ face, the other creature leaning into it like he did so many days ago when they first met, when Nikulás was in his animal form.

“I wish we could stay like this,” Nikulás mumurred into Zacharias’ hand, kissing the calloused skin.

“I can’t keep you here against your will. You would be miserable and I never want that for you,” Zacharias told him again and again, as he had done every day since Nikulás told him of his curse.

“I won't be miserable when you are with me.”

Zacharias chuckled, “I can’t keep you from a part of yourself. I don’t want you to have to lose it.”

Nikulás sighed and closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around his angel. Zacharias wrapped his arms and wings, in turn, around his selkie, holding him tightly against his naked body, hard muscle caressing hard muscle in a warm embrace. The angel did not want to let go, but it was for the best. They both knew it.

With a cry of pain, Nikulás let go, “I should probably get going.”

Zacharias watched his lover move away from him, Nikulás’ brown eyes dashing back and forth between Zacharias and the sea, “Yes. You should.”

Nikulás looked back at the angel, “I love you, Zacharias.”

He smiled softly, “I love you, too, Nikulás.”

And with a deep sigh, Nikulás walked toward the ocean, his seal skin clutched within his hands. With the first step into the water, Nikulás’ human body melted away into a bright white light, blinding Zacharias for a moment. As it died down, the angel looked out into the sea, watching for a sign of his lover, but there was nothing. Not a single disturbance in the sea or on the beach.

The angel was the only figure standing for miles.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

**_Seven Years Later…_ **

Zacharias returned back to the island, body bulkier and with more hair on his body than the last time he was at this island. The hair on his head had grown longer, brushing the back of his neck, and a thin beard was beginning to appear on his chin. His eyes had changed as well, but he did not see it. They looked older, more ancient than they once did. 

With a quiet landing, the angel arrived at their cave and smiled at the sight of the large nest in the middle of the space filled with dried foiledge and some twigs. Their love lair was still undisturbed, just waiting for their presence once again. If Zacharias shut his eyes, he could still feel and see his lover beside him, touching and loving him.

A deep sigh echoed across the cave as Zacharias turned around in his spot to look out at the sea. He had no idea when his lover would return. He would have to wait, but what was a couple more hours to someone who had waited seven years?

Growing tired of his surroundings, Zacharias left the cave, flying to the stone beach below. He gently lowered himself to the ground, arms and legs folded in as he stared out at the sea. Blue eyes searching for the sign of the brown, black, white, and grey spotted skin of his selkie lover. Waiting patiently for his return.

Suddenly, a horn blew off in the distance and Zacharias’ head snapped in the direction behind him. He had never heard of a sound like that before. What was it?

However, it never went off again and Zacharias simply assumed it was his imagination. Returning his gaze back to the sea, he continued to watch for the small creature that held his heart and soul. The sun fell slowly to the horizon and there was still no sign of a seal. But, then, there was a loud splash, and Zacharias’ blue eyes zeroed in on  a small lump diving in and out of the waves. It had dark fur and was slightly larger than the seal he remembered.

As it grew closer, however, Zacharias could see some familiarities, but he still could not tell if this was just a normal seal. Then, it crawled up onto the beach before him, flippers slapping the sand beneath it. Blue connected with a deep brown, twinkling in the late sun, and Zacharias knew.

“Nikulás!” Zacharias smiled brightly and spread his black wings wide, shooting off the ground and landing some feet away from the seal. Quickly, he crawled the rest of the way, spraying sand everywhere, as he reached the animal.

The seal squeaked and continued to flap its flippers against the sand, hopping into Zacharias’ hands. Fingertips smoothed over rough fur, a sensation that Zacharias thought he would never feel again. The angel sighed and brought the seal up into his arms, hugging him softly.

“Oh, Nikulás,” he whispered into his lovers ear.

The seal squeaked in return, nuzzling into Zacharias’s warm chest.

They stayed that way, Zacharias holding tightly onto Nikulás’ small body, but as the angel grew tired, he shifted his lover in his arms, so he could fall back against the beach to rest his weary back. Nikulás crawled up Zacharias’ chest, finding a warm and dry spot on his skin and fell back asleep. Zacharias soon followed after and the two lovers slept on the beach, waiting for Nikulás to shift into his human-like form.

But, it was all short lived as another horn echoed off, startling the angel and the seal sleeping on his chest. It was  _ much more _ closer than it was before and it frightened Zacharias. Sitting up, clutching an almost dry seal in his arms, Zacharias searched the area around him, wings poised to take off at any moment. Nikulás’ small head turned back and forth, as well, before looking up Zacharias, soft squeaks of worry echoing in his small muzzle. 

Zacharias shushed his lover quietly and cooed, “It’s okay, my love.”

Suddenly, from the bushes came a dozen male humans, torches blazing and angry shouts echoing. They stared hungrily at the pair. Nikulás squeaked in horror, huddling closer to Zacharias. The angel hissed at the men and stood up, ready to fly away. Just as he bent his knees to push off the ground and away from danger, a net was cast over them. Zacharias fell back to the ground, sand sprayed everywhere, still clutching tightly to Nikulás, and hissed at everything around him.

“Oh. Would you look at what we have here?” one of the men peered down at his catch, “An angel and a pathetic seal.”

Like fate, Zacharias felt Nikulás squak in warning in his arms. Turning his angered face down toward his lover, Zacharias watched in horror as there was a blinding white light, once more, like the one Nikulás disappeared with seven years ago. Zacharias dropped Nikulás to shield his eyes, as did the men around them. As the white light faded away, Zacharias turned back to his seal lover, but the seal was gone and in its place was the human-like man he had fallen in love with, a seal’s skin clutched in his hands. 

Nikulás stared up at him with wide brown eyes, filled with worry, fear, and dread. His body had matured since the last time Zacharias had seen him. More muscles had appeared and more hair had grown up along his chin to the top of his head. The angel, however, took no real notice to it, as he was more worried about their present situation and the real danger that his lover was in, as his true form was now revealed to the men.

“No. Nikulás,” Zacharias cried out as he wrapped his arms protectively around his lover, wings pushing against the net to free them, but nothing seemed to work. The net was too heavy. 

The same man from before, who commented on Zacharias, began to laugh, “Oh! Not a seal, but a selkie!”

Zacharias turned an angry face toward the man and hissed, arms trying to keep Nikulás shielded from the men's hungry looks. He would do anything to protect his lover from their unwanted advances, knowing that a selkie was valued as a concubine. But, Zacharias did not think a male selkie had the same worth as a female. Nonetheless, the angel would protect his lover till his last breath. 

“We’re going to be rich, boys!” the man cried out in cheer as he stepped forward, removing a knife from his belt, toward the two lovers. His men echoed his statement.

Zacharias continued to hiss in warning, “Stay away.”

The man only smirked as he sat down on his haunches at Zacharias’ side. The angel peered into those black eyes, which were dead and glistening with greed. Zacharias’ chest heaved as he stared the man down, snarling quietly.

Suddenly, the man hurtled forward, the knife in his hand dashing between the holes in the net and right into Zacharias’ side. The angel screamed, head tossed back as his body crumbled from the pain. Nikulás cried out, crawling out from underneath Zacharias’ body to the man, trying to shove him to the ground, but the net kept him in place, limbs tangled.

“No!” the selkie screeched as he tried to reach through the net toward the man, who was just barely out of reach. Nikulás wanted to tear the man’s flesh from his carcass and rip it into shreds, bathe in his blood with his angel, and watch the last spark of life leave the man's eyes.

The man sneered down at the selkie, an evil grin forming on his face. Nikulás growled lowly in warning before he looked away, turning his attention to his wounded lover, “Zacharias.”

“Nikulás-,” his voice was weak.

“Get me an axe, boys!” the man called out, but Nikulás ignored him.

“You’re here,” he whispered softly, caressing the side of his angelic lovers face.

“I promised,” Zacharias whimpered as pain shot through his side again.

Nikulás looked down at his lovers side, catching the glimpse of golden blood dripping from his hand. Holding back the cry of sorrow in his throat, Nikulás leaned down to kiss him, but, suddenly, was yanked back by two strong arms, the net coming with him and sliding off of Zacharias.

“No!” Zacharias tried to reach out toward Nikulás, but could barely move with the deep wound in his side, more blood spewing from it and onto the beach. 

Nikulás screeched, clawing at the net around him. His brown eyes never left the watery blue of his lovers except for one moment when he saw the man come toward the angel, a silver axe in his hands. Nikulás cried out again in warning.

“Zacharias!” 

No.

No. 

Please. 

No. 

No. 

_ Please.  _

_ No _ . 

It was the only two words echoing in his mind.

“In Another Time,” Nikulás watched his lover mouth their promise.

Nikulás cried out, tears starting to fall from his eyes, mirrored by his lover's own face. Then, a sharp pain spread across his body from his abdomen. Zacharias’ own cries entwined with Nikulás’ own, echoing across the landscape in a violent hymn of what was to come. Nikulás crumbled into himself, hand clutching his wound spilling crimson blood from his pale flesh onto the beach. 

Another scream tore through his ear drums from his lover and Nikulás looked up, though he wished he had not. He watched in horror as the man sliced through Zacharias’ beautiful black wings in a single swing, golden blood spraying from his lethal wounds. With one more single scream of pure pain, Zacharias fell to the ground, muscles growing lack, never to stand up again.

“Zac-!” Nikulás cried out in pain, black dots drifting in his sight, as he tried to reach his fallen lover.

Another sharp pain spread across his back and Nikulás  _ screamed  _ as the knife slashed through his skin. Falling to the ground, once again, Nikulás glanced one last time at his lover on the beach before him. The man stood above Zacharias’ motionless body, golden blood soaking the sand around him, black wings clutched tightly in his hand.

_ “In another time.” _

Nikulás could hear his angels last words in his mind.

“ _ Till the stars fall _ .” 

And everything turned black.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

**** **_2004_ **

Zak Bagans stared at the other man and the small, petite, blonde female that sat on the bar stools across the club. Looking down at the photo on his flip phone, he observed the photo his future customer had sent him and then glanced back up at the man at the bar. 

Same brown hair, same lanky structure, same goatee, same bright smile. 

This was Nicholas Groff.

And the blonde woman beside him must be future Mrs. Nicholas Groff, Zak thought dryly. 

Swallowing the nervous lump in his throat and ignoring his thudding heartbeat, Zak marched forward toward the bar. He refused to allow his social anxiety get in the way of this job. He absolutely refused; he would get through this strong and, as soon as this wedding is over, Zak would be back to his small apartment, wallowing in his empty dreams. 

Quickly, his mind ran through all the questions he needed to ask and those he would like to know, but did not need them. 

_ “What genre do you guys like?” _

“ _ Did you have a particular song in mind for your first dance?” _

_ “How many people are you thinking about having?” _

_ “Is there any song or song genre you guys do not wished to be played?” _

“ _ How long have you guys been together?” _

Zak’s thoughts were interrupted as the brown-haired man, Nicholas Groff, smiled. His cognac eyes connected with Zak’s from across the bar; Zak found them so familiar in some way, but he pushed that to the side and simply focused on how bright this man’s smile was. He, even, found himself smiling just as brightly in return, more so than when he was with other customers. Then, again, none of his other customers were like Nicholas Groff.

“Mr. Groff?” Zak raised his hand in politeness toward him.

“Nick, please.”

Nick grasped the hand in his own and, suddenly, Zak gasped lightly as flashes of black wings, a cave, an ocean, rough fur, love, skin against skin, pain, and a knife went through his mind. Vivid flashes swarming him and swallowing him and chewing him. As the visions faded, Nick’s eyes stayed unmoving as they continued to stare into the DJ’s sapphire. 

_ Had he seen it too? _

Suddenly, Nick’s blonde companion spoke up, “Mr. Bagans,” the blonde female stood up from her spot, not quite liking the fact that the DJ was still holding on to her fiance’s hand nor the fact that her fiance was still holding on to the potential DJ’s hand.

“Zak,” he responded, eyes still refusing to move from Nick’s soft brown. They were more familiar now, like he was seeing them again and not for the first time.

“Zak. Will you please join my  _ fiance _ and I for drinks so we can discuss the venue?”

“Uhhh,” Zak quickly pulled his hand away from Nick, giving the blonde woman all his attention, “Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I’d love to,” and he pulled up a bar stool next to the other man, ordering himself a beer.

(8)(8)(8)(8)(8)

Later that night, Zak returned back to his small apartment, the feeling of something missing in his chest ached since he left the bar, since he left Nick. He felt bad for Veronique, Nick’s fiance, as he ended up not talking much about their wedding songs, but focusing his attention on Nick. But, Zak would argue that it was not entirely his fault. Her fiance was talking nonstop to him, as well, encouraging him to speak up about himself in their conversation.

Zak found Nick to be an instant kindred soul, with the same desires and needs that Zak had. To Zak, it felt like he was not just getting to know Nick, but like he was remembering the other man, recalling the facts about him. It was, as if, Zak knew him already and every single word that came out of Nick’s mouth was expected, a missing puzzle piece falling into place in Zak’s mind about Nick.

But, throughout the night, Zak could not stop thinking about the scenes that ran through his head when he touched Nick. The black wings, the fur, the feeling of warmth filling his body

A whole lifetime played out, the cave, the beach, the net cast over his body. A whole romance with walks on the beach and gentle caresses of skin, small kisses to the inside of his thigh. The whispers of a promise.

_ Had he made it up? _

As Zak stepped out of the shower that night, a towel wrapped tightly around his waist, but hanging low, his phone buzzed. Thinking it might be something important, Zak walked over to this bed stand, flipping his phone open. It was a text from Nick!

Opening the text message, Zak read one single line of text:

‘ **In Another Time** .’

A smile grew on Zak’s face as he typed back, ‘ **Till the Stars Fall** .’

Maybe they would have a happy ending this time.

 

**| THE END |**

 

 


End file.
